Psychiceye: An Powerful Dragon in a Not-So Powerful World
Note: This is in modern Pyrrhia. Warning: This may just be a way for me to learn about characters if it doesn't go well. Important Characters (Will Be Expanded Upon) Psychiceye: The main character of this story. Psychiceye is a dragon born with 130 powers. As of now, she has limited herself with bracelets to ensure that she does not cause too much destruction. Psychiceye is a dragon always in boredom. To stop this boredom, she seeks a challenge in her life. She is born with an eye mark on her forehead. Honey: Psychiceye's Rainwing "best friend". Honey is a small, hyperactive Rainwing, with a main diet of sugar. He does not have any powers but is proven to be faster and lasts longer than the average Rainwing. The current theory is because of his diet. Sheet: The school's popular girl. Sheet is Princess Sheet if you just met her, the royal Icewing. She has the power of enhanced charisma, allowing her to easily climb the social status ranks and keeping her place of #1. Thunderdome: ABSOLUTE MAD SCIENTIST!! Thunderdome is a Skywing/Nightwing hybrid. Thunderdome is extremely proficient with inventions and engineering. He's also pretty insane and wild. You don't want to see him when he loses. Beetle: The absolute hulk of the Hivewings. Beetle is a very strong and muscular Hivewing, the top player on all sports. He's been a big bully too. Just don't bump into him and you are okay. Kalamari: A small and squeamish female Seawing. Kalamari is a strange friend of Psychiceye. She has grown close to her from Psychiceye constantly saving her from dangers. Kalamari has the power to crush objects by focusing on them and closing her talons. However, she is very disturbed by it. 1: The Introduction Yay, another start of a school year. Surrounded by bumbling idiots, incompetent staff members, and people who generally annoy me. A lone black Nightwing walks down the streets of her neighborhood. It's particularly sunny but still cold. Packs of snow lay on the sidewalks, streets, and yards of houses. She looks pretty mild today, no grin or frown. Nothing, but a cold stare like the air around her. "PSYCHICEYE, WAIT FOR ME!!" A very cheerful and high-pitched voice spoke aloud from across the street. Too late for invisibility, ''she thinks to herself as a small Rainwing boy skips over to her, humming an already obnoxious tune. "Hey, Honey," she speaks to him in her dull voice. ''Honey... Imagine being so sweet and cute, your parents named you after bee vomit. "Wow, a new school year!" Honey cheerfully exclaims to himself. "I can't wait for all the exciting things we will do this year! Remember that one time when we were in chemistry class and we accidentally exploded the vents!" "That was a classic." She said again in the monotone voice. That was only because I tried to light a bug on the ceiling on fire. "Or that one time where we kissed on the Moonpeaks cliff!" He shouts with ecstatic joy. That never happened. It was in that stupid romance book we read for the summer reading project. That teacher was into some weird things. I think I saw her eat bugs once. "Or that one time during prom where you threw up into the garbage for 30 minutes!" "For the last time, I had a stomach ache from all the punch!" "I know! But it was still funny!" He teases her. The two make it to the front of the school. It was a large 2-story building, made of bricks and painted with a sky blue and bright yellow aesthetic. There were some dragons outside of the school, so they still had some time before it starts. Honey is still blabbering about the new games he got during summer break, and how he built a city with 2% tax rates. How does Honey know how taxes work? I still don't understand the capacity of his brain. Anyway, I should take this chance to explain to you dear Readers, the setting of this world. Welcome to Pyrrhia, or shall I say, the future of Pyrrhia. Technology has advanced quite a bit over the years, and so have dragons. What do you mean, you must be thinking. Well, I'm talking about powers. You see, dragons are mystical beings. That's why there are animuses and mind readers and seers. Well over time, more and more mutations began appearing, that is powers. Some can create portals, others can animate drawings, some can twist and curve their structure, while some can see the future within the stars. Me? Well, I got 130 powers. Too long for you to handle. I may bore you. "Psychiceye? Why do you have that look on your face?" Honey asks with a look of worry. "Don't worry Honey, I'm just deep in my thoughts." Psychiceye smiles at him to make sure he's not worried. By the way, see these Italics? These are my thoughts. But anyway, the amount of dragons in this world that have powers is very few. I'd say 1 out of 1000 dragons have some sort of power. So 0.1% of the total population. And I believe you know what happens when people gain power. They get selfish and try to pursue evil, thinking no one will stop them. And then boom! You get heroes! '' ''...still time I guess. Alright, how about me? I'm Psychiceye, an 8-year-old pure Nightwing, 3rd year of high school. I was born all black, with few sparkles on my wing. I was also born with a unique bright green birthmark in the shape of an eye on my forehead. That's how I got my name. My parents are not that creative. As time grew on, my powers have gotten more and more powerful. I foresaw the inevitable demise of me and the planet if I don't stop myself. Therefore, I build cuffs around all of my ankles to limit myself. Things have started to get boring for me. I can't seem to find something that's really challenging. So... that's my goal. To find a challenge that I'm interested in. Something to keep me past my limit. Psychiceye peaks up as she hears the 5-minute bell. Sorry to cut my explanation short but I gotta focus on other tasks. ''Psychiceye walks at a faster pace to school and up to the office. "Oh hello, Psychiceye." An old Sandwing is hunched over her desk. "Here for your schedule? Already have it for you." "Thanks, Ms..." Psychiceye slowly stops as she takes the paper. "Scorpion." The old Sandwing replies and nods slightly, revealing a sweet grin. "Right, Ms.Scorpion." Psychiceye walks off a bit and looks down at the paper. ''Let's see what I got, hope they didn't put me into any stupid classes. Psychiceye's Schedule 1' Algebra 2 ''Alright, that's important'' 2' Theoretical Physics ''Okay, it'd be nice to see a hydron collider than watching a ball roll down a slope'' 3' Gym ''And down we go! Great, I'm gonna be the last to be pick on every team. Everyone will think I'm a cheater will all my powers.'' 4' Pyrrian History (5000-8000 AS) ''From the Great Sandwing War to the present, that's pretty long.'' 5' Creative Writing ''Yay, I can write short stories about things that annoy me.'' 6' Cooking ''...Why? Please don't tell me that I'm in the same class as him.'' "Oh wow, cooking and at the end of the day!" Said a familiar sweet voice. There is no god. 1' ALGEBRA 2 Alright, first period, no big deal, just an introduction to the course and teacher. Psychiceye looks over the class for the teacher. Most of the students are too busy chatting with each other. Some about gossip, others about the greatest heroes, and a bit about what's for lunch. Huh, is he even he-'' Psychiceye's eyes pan over to the teacher's desk. There, layed a big chubby Nightwing, sleeping... on the job. ''You got to be kidding me. Psychiceye picks up a wad of paper and throws it with high force at the Mudwing. Enhanced Strength- The ability to possess strength beyond that of a normal member of the same species. The Mudwing wakes up and stumbles out of his chair, mumbling to himself. He's a dark reddish-brown with lighted scales underneath him. He wears a red tie and small glasses. "Yes, yes" He speaks to himself as he clears his throat. "My name is Tadpole." He grumbles as he turns around to write his name on the board. In doing so, he hits a student in the front with a slap from his tail. Tadpole doesn't seem to acknowledge it. He turns back around and slaps the same student again. "Right, now let's go over the basics of this course." ------------ (this refers to a time-skip) A test already?! A closer examination of the text reveals it's a review of Algebra 1. Oh... phew. Psychiceye starts to go through it. Looking over and reading each answer. Honestly, I don't have many psychic powers than physical powers. I can use my Mind ability but that gives too much of a headache. I don't want to deal with it right now. A student is already turning it in. Psychiceye couldn't believe someone could be finished already. It was a young freshman, part Skywing, part Nightwing. He starts to cackle to himself a bit. What a mighty horse he's on. -------------- 2' Theoretical Physics "Welcome proud scientists of the future!" Says a tall, thin Silkwing in a lab coat and large glasses. "yes, Welcome to Theoretical Physics, where we look at physics and say 'WITH MY ADVANCED MATHEMATICAL CALCULATIONS AND PRECISE BRAIN, I SAY THIS WILL HAPPEN!'" Some excitement always spruces up the classes, but this is caffeine to the next level. '' "I AM PROFESSOR IVORY!!" Professor Ivory exclaims as he drinks from a pot of coffee. "S-sir," Says a particularly shy Seawing. "YES!!?" Ivory shouts while pointing a talon at the squeamish student. "Is this c-course hard?" She chokes out. "WHY OF COURSE IT IS!! WHAT BETTER WAY TO IMPROVE UPON YOURSELF THAN A CHALLENGE!!" Ivory shouts with a bit of insane laughter. ''I don't think it's the caffeine now. ---------------- "And this is my graduation photo!" Says Ivory as he shows a slide with an old picture of him with a degree and wearing a graduation ceremony robe. And this is my bored face. Psychiceye is laying on her desk, her face tired and dull. I cannot believe someone is so proud of themselves that they're showing a slide show of their life. I had to see some things when he was young. ------------- 3' Gym A very large Hivewing stands in the gymnasium. He is very muscular, mostly yellow with black dots. "STUDENTS!!" He yells with a deep and manly voice. If you hadn't already figured it out, that's Beetles' dad: Rhinoceros. Get it? Rhinoceros Beetle? Anyway, all gym classes start the year off like this. They give a bunch of papers saying: "You get hurt, it's your fault" and get away from the medical bill. One time, I saw this kid slide on the wax floor and his scales came off. Psychiceye starts to use her Enhanced Mind ability for a bit, to quickly read through the document for any loopholes, or anything that might end up looking bad for on the signers' end. Alright, nothing suspicio-OW! Shouldn't have used it for that long! Feels like I got stabbed by a thumbtack. Enhanced Mind- By activating Enhanced Mind, Psychiceye can think much clearer, faster, wisely, and have a greater perspective than what she would usually have. However, the longer this continues, the larger a headache she will gain. Psychiceye gives her forehead a small rub and a pained look. Alright, let's stop thinking about the pain. It seems here that everything looks tight and clear. No loopholes, vague statements, etc. Psychiceye clicks a pen open and makes it write for her. Automated Writing- Psychiceye can make writing utensils write whatever she wants. A power so minor, that it doesn't have any drawbacks. Though she better focus on what it writes down. What? I'm too lazy! ------ Lunch Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)